mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon
Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon, developed by New World Computing and published by The 3DO Company in 2001 for Microsoft Windows, is the sixth episode of the Heroes Chronicles series. Alongside Heroes Chronicles: The World Tree, it was released as a bonus in downloadable format on 3DO's official website between the release of the first four Chronicles and The Final Chapters. The campaign is a direct sequel, concluding the story arc commenced in The World Tree. As Vorr flees Enroth for a deserted, post-apocalyptic world, Tarnum and his Stronghold armies pursue, seeking to free the two remaining Ancestors from their imprisonment and destroy their insane counterpart. Campaign # The Endless Sands # The Nameless Land # The Sparkling Bridge # The Fiery Moon # Vorr, the Insane As a free downloadable-only episode, The Fiery Moon consists of only five scenarios rather than the usual eight, and requires players to install a minimum of three of the six retail Chronicles in order to be played. Additionally, players must insert a play CD from one of the games based on Heroes of Might and Magic III's engine (either from Heroes III itself or from one of the Chronicles) before play, as they contain video files necessary for the episode to run correctly. The Fiery Moon is particularly unique among official Heroes campaigns in that all artifacts Tarnum obtains are carried into successive scenarios, whereas other campaigns typically carry over only campaign-relevant artifacts, if any. Only Stronghold, Inferno and Conflux towns are available for use in this episode, with the player commanding Stronghold armies. As in Warlords of the Wasteland and The World Tree, Tarnum is a Barbarian. Plot After recovering from the final battle with the necromantic Followers of Vorr,Heroes Chronicles: The World Tree. New World Computing. Mission: Rebirth (scenario, in English). 2001. Tarnum, Grumba and their forces depart the roots of the World Tree, journeying northwards in search of Vorr and his minions. Finding themselves in an inhospitable desert, they encounter and destroy alien, planet-ravaging Demons loyal to the Mad Ancestor.Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon. New World Computing. Mission: The Endless Sands (scenario, in English). 2001. Travelling onward into an arid nameless land, they discover an injured renegade Familiar named Skizzik, who has deserted Vorr's legion upon the distant Fiery Moon. Skizzik informs Tarnum that the Ancestors have been captured from the Hall of Judgement and imprisoned by the Demons.Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon. New World Computing. Mission: The Nameless Land (scenario, in English). 2001. Upon conquering the Demons' citadel, Blackdome, Tarnum's army ventures into the Elemental-guarded northern peaks, obtaining the Ring of the Wayfarer and activating the Sparkling Bridge before emerging on the Fiery Moon itself.Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon. New World Computing. Mission: The Sparkling Bridge (scenario, in English). 2001. There, they overcome Xyron the Jailer, releasing the two remaining sane Ancestors, who give Tarnum a vial of sap from the World Tree to cure Vorr's insanity.Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon. New World Computing. Mission: The Fiery Moon (scenario, in English). 2001. However, Tarnum's forces are devastated in battle with Vorr, and Grumba is slain. Though Tarnum is intent on killing Vorr in revenge after rebuilding his forces, the other Ancestors convince him to use the sap because if Vorr is destroyed, he and the other Ancestors will permanently perish. Tarnum defeats Vorr and gives him the sap which cures his madness. As a result, Tarnum resolves that no crimes are beyond redemption, believing that he may yet reach Paradise.Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon. New World Computing. Mission: Vorr, the Insane (scenario, in English). 2001. Obtaining The Fiery Moon The promotion at 3DO's website enabling The Fiery Moon's installer to be downloaded is no longer accessible, but The Fiery Moon, along with all other parts of Heroes Chronicles, can be purchased from gog.com here. Gallery File:TFMLoad.jpg|Loading screen File:HC-TFM-Briefing.jpg|Campaign briefing screen Sources Category:Games Category:Heroes Chronicles